Ranma Saotome (Insanity Squared)
Personality Due to an idle comment from Nabiki Ranma has become better at social situations by learning to associate it in terms of battle. He drew up a list of pre-thought out strategies, meant for use not in physical fights, but in conversation. Synopsis Insanity Squared In Chapter 1: Onset of Symptoms since Ranma didn’t really listen to Satsuki’s speech about taking over the school he thought she was there for Ryoga as he arrived at the outer wall she was standing on just as she was calling them pigs in human clothing. He called Ryoga by saying he could see Akane’s panties. Ryoga showed up a second later and attacked him for defiling Akane. Upon seeing Satsuki he accused Ranma of having another fiancée then attacked Ranma for thinking he would betray Akari when told she was there to see him. Ranma was reminded of the Yamasenken when Gamagori finally stepped in to put a stop to their brawl and get them to understand why Satsuki and the Elite Four where there. However they just pried themselves from his grip a resumed their battle, completely ignoring an utterly baffled Gamagori. Satsuki stepped in by the time the two started dueling on Gamagori’s shoulders, using him as some sort of makeshift platform despite all attempts by the massive man to throw them off. Knocking them both off with a wave of concentrated chi. Ranma initially tried to dissuade the situation only to be attacked by another wave. Realizing that Satsuki wasn’t going to give him a choice resignation quickly turning to determination as he moved in to a fighting stance and accepted her challenge. Ranma and Satsuki were in a stalemate after her initial charge and clash, had not moved much, instead choosing to stand her ground and wait to attack until Ranma closed in. She fought precisely, economically, only moving when absolutely necessary, but making every one of those movements count. Every time he closed in he was quickly forced back, her attacks too exactly placed to be dodged easily while still in close. However he was fast enough to avoid most everything she had shown thus far, with only basic martial arts for that matter. They both realized this at relatively the same time and decided to stop holding back. Both combatants had been flung away from each other at the collision of energies, Ranma flipping end over end towards the school launching directly through a broken second floor window, and Satsuki flying backwards over the ground, before turning her uncontrolled flight in to a momentum-draining crouch by slamming her scabbard in to the ground mid-tumble, digging it deep enough to bleed off much of her speed and creating a narrow trench leading away from the crater they had made. Ranma tried to use that as an opportunity to think but Satsuki wouldn’t let him. Ranma ended up using the Amaguriken the Kiryuin girl managed to block around half of them, prioritizing her more vital areas, before realizing after a couple seconds that the best way to get out of this would be to strike back. using another chi burst to blast him away. She switched to a duel wielding style attacking with the sheath and defending with the sword preventing Ranma from attacking. Which the martial artist easily found it in himself to be rather miffed about. As Ranma was trying to figure out how to end the standstill he was blindsided by Tsubasa who activated his curse. Not wanting to deal with the crossdressers accusations of trying to seduce Ukyo he told him to leave. Despite appearances Satsuki’s mind whirled like a panicked tornado as she tried to make some sense of what had just happened. She decided not to let it distract her from the fight however Ranma-chan’s speed proved to be too much for her. Before Ranma could capitalize Happosai arrived. Since she had no experience with the pervert Satsuki was caught completely off guard. Thankfully, Ranma took the initiative for her. It turns out Happosai wanted Ranma-chan to model Nobunaga Oichi’s underwear that he stole. As Ranma fought Happosai Satsuki's eyebrow began twitching uncontrollably as she tried not to lose her composure. Ranma and Satsuki agreed to a truce until Happosai was gone and worked together to send him rocketing in to the stratosphere with the force of a particularly violent volcanic eruption. However before the two could calm down Pantyhose Taro arrived furious at the two for getting rid of Happosai. Satsuki could do naught but stare as the winged tentacled Minotaur slowly stood and turned a glower upon them. While Ranma just appeared annoyed and screamed at Taro that they couldn’t understand him while he was in his cursed form. Satsuki was at a loss as to how to regain control of the situation when Taro decided to just attack Ranma. The fight attracted the attention of Hinako and seeing how outclassed Ranma was as well as the fact that the fight was getting closer to the school decided to intervene. Taro was knocked off his feet and sent tumbling to the ground. Ranma told Hinako who hadn’t reverted back to stay out of things, but she refused. When she attempted to blast Taro again when he got up he used a tentacle to knock the coin out of her hand. Ranma was quick to carry her out of harm’s way before Taro could attack. Hinako tried to get Ranma to move away from the school as Taro chased them, unfortunately the fighting was starting to take a toll on Ranma and she wasn’t able to keep dodging while carrying Hinako. Before Taro’s fist could impact they were rescued by Gamagori. Grateful, but not entirely caring what the reason for their miraculous save was, Ranma cloaked both herself and the teacher she was holding in the Umisenken, deciding that perhaps now was the time for a REAL application of the Saotome Secret Technique. Ranma took Hinako off to the trees where they could rest and heal. However seeing the carnage that Taro was causing Hinako urged Ranma to return to the battle. He agreed and had her go protect the students leaving the school and left before she could object. He arrived just in time to rescue Satsuki by blasting Taro in the face. The two then agreed to work together to deal with him. Ranma kept Taro’s attention while Satsuki moved in for the kill only to be forced to dodge since his Eel tails were able to see her. In response Satsuki used her accompanying light to blind him. Since Taro blocked Ranma’s view she stunned him further with a kick to the jaw before Satsuki cut off his tail. Taro immediately turned around to attack her, but she used Bakuzan to block slicing his arm open. Then as he cried in pain she blasted him into the school with a shockwave. Satsuki started to finally succumb to her injuries. Ranma annoyed that Taro would try to play possum moved towards her and began insulting him until he sprung back up. Taro was actually summing up his energy for an attack. She and Ranma were forced to dodge a massive barrage of chi blast. Though she did not come out quite as well as Ranma had. Ranma had a way to deal with Taro’s tentacles so this time Satsuki kept his attention allowing him to get to Taro’s back where he preceded to tie Taro’s tentacles into knots. However Satsuki focused more on the ridiculous name Ranma had given the technique. Before he could explain they were attacked by an enraged Taro. Satsuki saw this as the perfect opportunity and was about to think of a strategy to deal with the unthinking beast only to be told to stay back by Ranma who went on to defeat Taro using the Hiryu Shoten Ha. It turned out that Taro had found another Dragon Whisker which Ranma found contained in his chopped off eel tail. Cologne pogoed up as he was wondering where Taro found it. She suggested that Ranma keep it as his whisker didn't actually wear off. Ranma was about to remember that incident but was distracted by Satsuki and the Elite Four before he could. Leaving the to their own devices Cologne bounding off. Satsuki told Ranma that they were done attacking the school. With the conflict concluded he left to go check up on Akane. The next day Ranma and Akane received an invitation to join Honnouji Academy. Ranma was offered a three star position while Akane was offered a two star position. Ranma also received a second letter warning Ranma of a horrible threat to humanity. When Genma furious that Ranma might be even considering going to a new school tried to take it Ranma swallowed it as Satsuki asked him to destroy it. Unfortunately he didn’t destroy the first letter so when the men who Happosai stole the undergarments of Nobunaga Oichi from came to the dojo demanding that Genma either return them or pay the 20 million yen for them as Happosai had left a receipt with his name on it. Nabiki told Genma about the 1,000,000 yen income that two stars receive causing him to immediately change course and demanded that Ranma go to the school. Knowing there was no point in arguing Ranma agreed. To Twist The Crimson Threads Ranma was feeling unusually subdued as he sat in the limo headed to his new home. While fighting off his father’s attempts at keeping him on his toes, and wondering how Nabiki convinced everyone to come he realized that he didn’t know where to find Satsuki. Eventually Ranma got tired of his father’s antics starting a uniquely expensive bout of Saotome Style Martial Arts Food Fighting, before just leaving the limo all together. This allowed Ranma to see the slums of the No-Stars surprising him given the money Satsuki threw around to get them there. She attracted the attention of Mako Mankanshoku, while roof hopping. Weirded out by Mako’s hyperactive enthusiasm at meeting her Ranma attempted to leave only for her to attempt to follow her. Ranma was about to rescue her, but seeing her look of determination realized she knew what she was doing. Though he he still made sure that Mako was ok when she crashed into a wall instead of through it. Mako pointed her in the direction of Honnōji Academy and even provided her with some hot water. Not willing to walk up the giant track looping around the island he scaled the wall separating the no star level from the one star, quickly noticing the discrepancy between the two. When a tantalizing smell wafted through the air and into his nostrils Ranma followed it to the restaurant Ukyo set up. Naturally she was angry at the fact that Ranma had just up and left leaving nothing but a vague note that didn’t explain anything. Not surprised that Ukyo had received an invitation as well and unable to think of something that would calm her down. Ranma used the Saotome Secret Technique. He next came across the Nekohanten who had taken up residence in Honnou City. He was unable to escape Shampoo’s bike, but was surprised to find out that unlike Ukyo she and Cologne hadn’t followed him there. Since Mousse was still lost Cologne prevented Shampoo from following him up to the two-star level. Powers and Abilities *Physical Prowess – Like Satsuki Ranma’s abilities come wholly from training, his clothes are not enhanced in any way, so he fights entirely of his own power. His skill are at least on par with hers; probably higher, in fact, as he was clearly holding back during their fight. His chi attacks are impure, so fueled by emotion that they lose a fair amount of energy to light, but are still more than enough to match her own. Category:Insanity Squared